Mantener a un Kamiya
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Secuela de Atrapar a un Ishida, Matt no tiene miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos. Solo que el desearia ser tan espontaneo como Tai a la hora de demostrarlo es todo


**Disclaimer: NO soy la autora de este fic, solo lo traduje, la verdadera autora la pueden encontrar bajo el nick de Schnickledooger asi que pueden leer la versión original, yo le pedí permiso para traducir dos de sus fics este es el segundo *-* si quieren leer el primero busquen en mi cuenta uno que se llama Atrapar a un Ishida y ya esta, bueno si mas se los dejó para que se diviertan como cuando yo lo leí n.n**

**Y, obviamente, Digimon no nos pertenece ni a la autora de este fic ni a mi**

**Mantener a un Kamiya**

Para ser honestos, el tener a Tai como novio realmente no cambiaba mucho la dinámica de su relación. No era como si Tai hiciera cosas horribles como molestarlo en un ascensor lleno de gente o cosas absolutamente vergonzosas como lo hacía Jun Motomiya cuando gritaba a todo pulmón en un concierto en vivo que quería tener un hijo de él. De hecho, en la medida que la relación avanzaba, a Matt no le gustaba que Tai no insistiera en hacer cosas tontas como hacer que usara un collar que era la mitad de un corazón, mientras que Tai llevaba la otra para que el mundo se enterara de que eran "almas gemelas". A diferencia de Sora, Tai no se enojaba porque Matt se olvidara alguna una fecha importante al igual que sus dos semanas de aniversario o el lugar exacto en el que había compartido su primera comida como pareja oficial. Él no tenía que preocuparse por traer flores cada vez que lo visitaba, de hecho, estaba seguro de que Tai se ofendería si hiciera eso. Y Tai no lo presionaba con cosas ridículas como nombrar las estrellas, uno tras otra. Tai siguió siendo el mismo amigo que había conocido desde sus primeras aventuras juntos en el mundo digital. Tai no lo regañaba sobre el tiempo que Matt pasaba ensayando con su banda o se quejaba de ellos, no cada vez estaba más cerca de una "relación constante y estable" o como sea que llamaran a eso. Tai no se aferraba a él, le daba su espacio cosa por la que Matt le estaba eternamente agradecido.

A veces Matt olvidaba que Tai se había convertido en algo más que su mejor amigo. Pero luego se le venía a la mente otra vez, por lo general, en los momentos más típicos como cuando jugaban Gran Turismo 3 para PlayStation. Él quería ganar y estaba supremamente concentrado en el juego, entonces Tai se agachaba y capturaba sus labios de manera rápida, un ardiente beso que causaba que la sangre de Matt corriera locamente por su cabeza y el mundo se disolviera a su alrededor. Entonces Tai se alejaba dejando a Matt con un hormigueo en la boca con deseos de réplica y un rugido débil y distante en sus oídos... que resultó ser el sonido de su coche que se estrello en una espectacular explosión en la pantalla.

"Yahoo" Tai que saltaba y gritaba con entusiasmo, alborozado por su victoria a pesar de haber sido alcanzada por métodos poco usuales.

"¡Eso fue trampa!" Matt trataba de protestar, pero nunca podio quedarse enojado por mucho tiempo.

Pero inmediatamente después Tai rodaba sus ojos y resoplaba con una expresión indignada, lo agarro por el frente de su camisa y procedía a mostrarle en un choque mutuo de labios y de lenguas como otro tipo de cosas eran mucho más superiores y sensuales, y al final, Matt quedaba totalmente convencido.

A sí que no le quedo de otra más que acostumbrarse – a esos raros intervalos impares en los que Tai demostraba su amistad a un nivel totalmente nuevo -aunque Matt siempre era capturado con la guardia baja.

Las manifestaciones como las de ellos caminando por la acera mientras iban hablando en una conversación muy agradable -tan agradable que Matt ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a una intersección y sus manos con las de Tai estaban sujetas con fuerza, comenzaron a cruzar cuando la personas a su alrededor empezaron a señalarlos con el dedo.

Matt farfullo, se puso de color rojo y trato de desenredar frenéticamente sus manos entrelazadas sólo para ser detenido por Tai, que pondría la otra mano encima de sus manos aun sujetas, lo miro con gran solemnidad y el dijo: "¿No recuerdas las reglas que se nos enseñaron de pequeños Matt? Uno tiene que tomarse de las manos cuando cruza la calle"

Y Matt dejaba de protestar porque... Bueno, Tai estaba en lo cierto.

Por supuesto, más tarde, después de que su cerebro había vuelto a la normalidad luego de haberse vuelto mugre simplemente por ser tocados por la penetrante mirada de Tai-por sus impresionantes ojos marrones-Matt se dio cuenta de que la regla sólo se aplica a los niños y que había sido engañado por su amigo de nuevo, pero para entonces ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Matt supuso que debería haber estado más preocupado por sí mismo, acerca de por qué había decidido de repente voltearse y "batear para el otro equipo", por así decirlo, pero en realidad, él no se sentía atraído por ningún otro chico, excepto Tai. Tai con su pelo salvaje y espeso que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla cuando tenía la cabeza en su hombro en los momentos en los que se sentia agotado después de horas de estar sentado en el sofá estudiando y comparando notas para sus exámenes finales. Tai con su risa contagiosa y una sonrisa asimétrica que iluminaba todo el monótono día que Matt había estado teniendo. Tai con su colonia natural de sudor y el olor a tierra de la hierba de jugar al fútbol. Tai era una adicción a la que Matt se encontró completamente sucumbido. Algo que se había infiltrado en su vida y ahora esperaba que nunca lo dejara.

Tai no lo molestaba con eso de decirles a todos acerca de su relación ni se puso en plan posesivo o pegajoso cuando había una multitud a la cual mostrarle que él le pertenecía. Actuó como normalmente como lo había hecho cuando eran sólo amigos y nada más. Hizo que Matt se sintiera culpable, como si él se avergonzara de su relación y se escondía detrás de una fachada falsa, pero Tai no parecía demasiado preocupado por todo este dilema.

"Yo te gusto y tú me gustas. Tú lo sabes y lo sé. Eso es lo que importa", eso fue lo que Tai le dijo cuando Matt finalmente había tenido el valor de compartir sus sentimientos. "No hay necesidad de ir a gritar a la cima de una montaña para demostrarle al mundo eso"

Sin embargo, Matt sintió que deberia haber algo que pudiera hacer para demostrarle a Tai que le importaba, que era lo mejor que le había sucedido, que su vida sería aburrida y monótona sin su personalidad loca para darle el empujón que necesitaba para seguir adelante, que él era aquel irritante toque de luz del sol que las toda persona ciega necesitaba pero que era tan suave en su caricia que no tenía el calor suficiente para dañarles. Sospechaba que Tai ya sabía que sentía todo esto acerca de él aunque nunca lo había vocalizado en voz alta, que en él estaba el problema por completo.

Matt no quería tener esa desventaja tan enorme en su vida. Él no tenia miedo de expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente. Él sólo deseaba poder ser tan creativo como Tai lo era siempre, eso era todo.

Era fácil decirle a alguien "te amo", pero en realidad esa frase era nada en comparación con otros ejemplos. Tai podría ser la imagen oficial para el cartel de la campaña "las acciones hablan más fuerte que las palabras":

oOo

El estaba lavando los platos y Tai viene a poner el vaso vacío en el fregadero mientras su brazo está en frente del pecho de Matt durante una fracción de segundo, mientras que su cara y su pelo estaban a respiraciones de distancia.

"La cena estuvo deliciosa" Tai le susurro en la oreja, haciendo cosquillas en la piel sensible de Matt haciendolo perder una manija de platos mientras que la espuma del jabón vuela por todas direcciones.

Matt paso los siguientes minutos fingiendo estar molesto y dándole a Tai un discurso sobre sorprender a las personas de esa forma puede causar daños irreversibles, mientras que en secreto disfrutaba del masaje que Tai le daba en la cabeza con la toalla en tono de disculpa y luego burlarse de él preocupándose por su "precioso peinado de chica".

¿En lenguaje no hablado que significa?: Eres lindo cuando estás nervioso.

oOo

Está enfermo y Tai viene a ver por qué no estaba en la escuela ese día y Matt intenta decirse a sí mismo que los escalofríos que bajaban por su columna vertebral son síntomas de su resfriado y no debido a la suave caricia de la mano de Tai contra su frente, mientras él comprueba su temperatura.

¿En lenguaje no hablado que significa?: Estoy preocupado por ti.

oOo

A Matt le iban a hacer una cirugía del túnel carpiano en la muñeca y estaba aterrorizado por lo que si la operación sale mal no podria usar su mano nunca más para tocar la guitarra o la armónica asi se iría su carrera como artista musicial, pero mantenía todos sus temores embotellados hacia sí.

"Tengo un miedo mortal de los dentistas," Tai admite mientras va con él al hospital (para hacerle compañía dice él). "Me tuvieron que sacar con gas del sueño cuando tenia que sacarme un diente porque yo seguía tratando de patear al dentista en las espinillas y gritando tan fuerte que para asustar a los otros pacientes ya tienen un cartel en su puerta: "Todo el mundo que viene a través de esta puerta nos trae alegría. Algunos al entrar, algunos cuando se van." Sospechosamente, llegó poco después de mi primera visita"

Matt se ríe de la imagen mental y siente como la presión en su pecho se va mientras Tai coloca una mano reconfortante en la suya.

¿En lenguaje no hablado que significa? Está bien tener miedo. No lo tengas, yo estoy contigo.

oOo

Matt había envidiado siempre a Tai por su valentía, en su entusiasmo por la vida y las cosas que amaba sin importar lo espontáneo que era en demostrarlo. Sólo una vez, pensó, quiso demostrar al mundo entero a través de algún tipo de acción que este Ishida no era un reprimido, retirado de las personas por fobia social. Para hacer algo totalmente loco, completamente fuera de lugar para él y para demostrar a Tai lo mucho que significaba para él.

Esa resultó ser la razón por la que se encontraba detrás del escenario antes de uno de sus conciertos, medio-temiendo, medio-anticipando detrás de la cortina en aumento.

"Lo siento, no puedo ir a tu partido de fútbol", dijo con pesar. "Tengo un concierto esa noche."

"No te hagas crecer canas preocupándote por eso," dijo Tai mientras le alborotaba el pelo en broma, sabiendo lo mucho que lo irritaba. "El juego es muy por lejos por Nagoya de todos modos. No sé por qué querías viajar dos horas en tren que en primer lugar, nadie más va. Va a estar bien, disfrutar de su concierto."

Se supone que él deberia estar muy angustiado, porque luego Tai le dijo: "Yo igual voy a ver tu concierto, te lo prometo. ¿Lo estarán transmitiendo en vivo el momento adecuado verdad? Voy a verlo en uno de los artilugios eso de las Tv's portátiles de los chicos en el camino. "

No había estado perturbado porque Tai no viera su concierto. Él había querido mostrarle Tai que estaba dispuesto a recorrer largas distancias sólo para asistir a algo que a Tai le pareciera importante porque él se preocupaba por lo que Tai se preocupaba. Muy bien, por lo que no era su mayor idea y podría haber sido una especie de queso cursi ahora que lo pensaba, pero por lo menos Tai habría visto y entendido lo que significaba el gesto. Pero ahora…

Ahora era la noche de ese concierto, Tai estaba a medio camino hacia Nagoya, su público lo esperaba y estaba a punto de hacer, con mucho, lo más loco de toda su vida simplemente para probar un punto.

Bueno, si todo le salía mal, el que había creado la línea de "todo en nombre del amor" seguiría siendo su mentor por lo menos.

El público los gritos y aplausos de emoción fueron estruendosos cuando el telón se levantó lentamente y el corazón de Matt golpeó violentamente en su caja torácica cuando salió a la luz y empezó a cantar, esperando fervientemente que el Tai estubiese viendo en algún lugar o de lo contrario todo esto hubiera sido todo para nada .

oOo

"Escuche que el concierto fue un éxito anoche" Tai dijo más tarde al día siguiente de regresar de su victoria en Nagoya, con un brillo de bronceado.

"Oh, ¿no lo viste entonces?" dijo Matt con indiferencia, solo para ocultar su decepción.

"Atrape los primeros tres minutos antes de que el señor Fujiyama diera vuelta al autobús en U y Sano dejara caer la televisión y se rompió", explicó Tai.

Matt estaba en silencio. Tres minutos hubieran sido suficiente. Incluso uno habría sido suficiente.

"Oh, sí, esta mañana recogí algunas revistas que cubren el concierto de los Teenage Wolves de anoche" dijo Tai sacándolas de su mochila y mostrándoselas a Matt con una amplia sonrisa el muy descarado "¿Alguna vez consideraste renunciar a la industria de la música y entrar en el mundo del modelaje? Apenas menciona las canciones nuevas que cantaron, estaban más interesados en el nuevo estilo de Ishida: una especie de punk con aspecto atlético y tenían una curiosidad masiva sobre quién era el diseñador de la ropa. Linda ropa por cierto"

Matt miró hacia abajo en la portada de la revista que Tai había arrojado a su regazo y se consigui con la imagen de sí mismo la noche anterior en el escenario cantando, agarrando el micrófono con los guantes sin dedos, blancos como las luces de neón brillante que iluminaban la camiseta azul con amarillo capas que llevaba por debajo y las estrellas gemelas de color naranja en las mangas.

"¡Nuestro lobo favorito tiene un nuevo look! - Fue el titular de la portada.

Matt sintió el calor consumiendo toda su cara y supo que se había vuelto tan rojo como el fuego. Dios, ¿qué había estado pensando en la noche? Le había parecido mucho más simple entonces. Sólo un gesto que Tai y nadie más se hubiese notado, a pesar de que los niños elegidos que estaban en la audiencia habían todos levantado las cejas. Después de todo, habian reconocido y sabían de donde había venido esa camisa, pero por todo lo que podía imaginar, era una señal de buena voluntad y amistad hacia Tai, no había nada más profundo.

¿Qué pasa si Tai pensaba lo mismo también? ¿Y si no había captado el significado detrás de esto? ¿Qué pasa si lo que tenía y pesé a que era una tontería? ¿Qué pasa si…?

"Hey, quieres ver algunas fotos de los chicos y yo celebrando nuestra victoria?" Tai dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo su flujo de pensamientos frenéticos y colgando una fotografía delante de su cara aún en llamas para que pudiera ver a Tai y el resto del equipo de fútbol comiendo pizza y saludando a la cámara.

Tai en la fotografía, llevaba un aspecto familiar, una camiseta negra de una tela muy fina que tenía una mancha de pepperoni en toda la mitad de ella.

"¡Oh por Dios!" Matt explotó, su vergüenza se había transformado en rabia. "He estado buscando por todas partes esa camisa ¡Pensaba que Jun había encontrado alguna manera de conseguirla y llevarla bajo llave a la basura en su santuario dedicado a mí! ¿Fuiste tú? ¡La tomaste!" la tomaste y ahora tiene manchas de salsa de pizza ¿Sabes que esas cosas nunca salen? ¡Y tan cuidadoso que fui con la tuya! ¡Verás cómo te gustara cuando caigan huevos crudos en ella, tu loco del futbol mocoso roba camisas! "

"¡Oh, cállate, hipócrita", dijo Tai, y sello efectivamente su perorata loca con la presión firme de sus labios contra los suyos.

Matt levantó las manos para golpear la cabeza de Tai -porque esta vez no lo distraería tan fácilmente ¡maldita sea!- Pero de alguna manera terminaron envolviéndose alrededor del cuello de él en su lugar. Y mientras Matt se dio cuenta de que estaban en una posición muy buena para estrangular a Tai, pensó que sería una colosal pérdida y al final, había muchas otras formas de hacerlo pagar.

Además, Tai había entendido su mensaje fuerte y claro y esta vez le respondió con palabras.

"Yo también te amo demasiado"

El Fin

**Bueno listo y hecho :) espero poder animarme yo algún dia a escribir un Taito de mi mente pero quien sabe… esta pareja me cuesta (es que son esas relaciones amor/odio que me cuestan mucho, porque la idea es que a pesar de ser románticas sean cónicas ¿ven? Eso es difícil T.T) asi que espero les haya gustado la traducción x3, dice la autora que lo del dentista le paso a ella XD eso me hizo reír mucho**

**¡Los dejo! Díganme que tal les pareció, amo traducir las historias que de verdad me llegan al corazón jiji *-* espero que todos anden bonito n.n bye mis fujioshis!.**


End file.
